A new family
by Mynte730
Summary: You had no home and a family that didn't feel like one. you thought you would be alone, but you were wrong.
1. Chapter 1

You ran through the cold, hard rain trying to find somewhere to rest.

As you entered a forest looking behind your back you tripped on a root and landed next to a tree. You could hear footsteps coming your way and you pushed yourself into a standing position.

When you could finally see someone you tried to creep away but the pain in your legs were to much and you fell back down, making the person in the distance aware of you.

As they drew closer you could see they had scarlet hair. You didn't know what to do so you tried to back away but failed as you were completely out of energy.

The strange woman, noticing the fear in your eyes stopped not to far away from you.

"my name is Erza, can you tell me your name?" she said gently.

"S-soria" you mumbled

"okay Soria. Let me take you to my guild where you can have food and clothing"

you didn't really trust the armored woman and shakily got up to your feet. As you started to walk backwards, keeping your eyes on the strange woman. then everything started to go fuzzy and you passed out, falling to the ground.

Erza went over to you and picked you up and put you on her back, And headed towards the town of magnolia.

* * *

Your eyes started to open and with a jolt you realized you were on someones back. You pulled yourself off and landed on the ground. Erza looked behind her

"do you want to come back with me?"

you thought about it for a few seconds. since you were in a strange town and had nowhere else to go. You went with her

they walked up to a big building and Erza opened the doors.

You could hear shouting and crashes, and a cup was thrown and almost hit you, but you hid behind Erza.

As people noticed Erza was back the whole room went silent.

" is that Erza, with a child!?"

"her name is Soria"

you could feel everyone staring at you and you just followed Erza more closely. She led you into a room and you saw a little old man siting in a chair behind a desk.

"Master makarove, I have someone with me who I think wants to join the guild."

the old man looked at you from where you were hiding behind Erza.

"whats your name"

"Soria." you looked at him as he stared at you for a moment.

he was silent for a few seconds. "very well, welcome to fairy tail" he hoped down and left the room.

You followed Erza as she left the room.

"oh, E-erza" a pink haired wizard was in front of them with another wizard with black hair and they tried to walk away.

"not so fast. I need your help" she grabbed one of the wizards two wizards looked shocked at Erza asking for help.

"its with the dark guild eisenwald." they then looked a little more serious

they went and sat down, you didn't really pay attention to the conversation because you were so tired and eventually you fell asleep.

* * *

You woke up in a strange place, and you jumped out of the bed. But you jumped to quickly and fell down.

You could hear footsteps coming to the door and relaxed a little as Erza opened the door.

"where am I?" you asked as you got up off the ground

"you fell asleep so I brought you here. I made some food, you must be starving"

you didn't eat much, you could see Erza looking at you as you were done eating and looked around the room.

They went to the guild and a nice lady named Mira gave you a stamp, you got it on your right shoulder in black.

You also met gray and Natsu which were the wizards from before.

"hey Soria, what kind of magic o you use" Natsu asked sitting across from you

you thought about it for a second.

" I can use fire and ice. I can also eat either one and it gives me energy" you whispered just loud enough for them to hear.

They all went silent and stared at you. Natsu then looked excited

"did you ever meet a dragon!?" Natsu almost yelled, which made you jump a little

"i-i… yes, but it disappeared after a few days. " you said leaning back as he leaned forward.

Then gray pulled him back by his shirt. "stop, your scaring her"

"can you show us your magic" Gray asked

you raised you hand and made a small ball of fire, and did the same with some ice in the other.

"interesting, I've never heard of an ice and fire wizard" Gray said more to himself that the others

* * *

The next day Erza, Lucy, Gray, happy and Natsu had to leave for a mission. You tried to get them to take you with them.

"no. its to dangerous" erza replied sternly "your going to stay with Mira for a few days until we get back."

as they left Erza looked back and waved at you.

The rest of the day you didn't do much, you went to Mira's place at fairy hills.

Over the next few days Mira told you more about the guild, which was interesting but you didn't pay much attention.

You were coming back from the woods from exploring and saw Erza at the guild smiling at you as you walked in.

when you were back at Erza's house she told you about the mission, leaving some parts out,

"and Natsu challenged me to a fight Tomorrow, and Natsu also volunteered to teach you some fire magic'

you nodded as she left the room and you went to sleep.

* * *

The next day a lot of people showed up to watch the fight. Just as it was about to start you heard someone call out,

"Erza Scarlet! you are under arrest!"


	2. Chapter 2

You just stood there frozen with shock. Erza was stunned but softly smiled at you as if to say "its going to be okay"

you felt a hand on your shoulder and looked up to Mira, who nodded at Erza.

Erza then walked away.

You didn't know what to do so you just headed Back to guild. Not to long later you saw Natsu sneak out of the guild. You were curious and decided to follow him.

"what are you doing?" you asked utterly confused

"I'm going to get back Erza" he explained while trying to make a costume

"you can't do that, she will just get into more trouble" you tried to stop Natsu but he began to start running.

* * *

You followed Nutsu trying to stop him. Your legs were getting tired but you still followed. Eventually you reached a huge building. But Natsu didn't stop. He kept running until he burst through a wall.

"Natsu! Sto-"you looked up to see the entire Magic counsel and Erza starring at you and Nutsu in shock. "that idiot" you thought crossly

Natsu began breathing fire and broke the ice running around claiming he was Erza. Not wanting to get into even more trouble you made a ball of ice and threw it at Natsu.

"raaa- ow! What was that for!?" he yelled as it hit him, you eyed Erza who looked angry.

Erza apologized profusely and they made you and Natsu sit in the corner.

You later found out, to your relief, that the trial was just for show and they weren't going to take Erza.

**(sorry this is so short, the next chapters will be longer) **

**also, i forgot to mention this last chapter bu this is my first fanfiction and im still new to this so sorry if anything seems weird.**

**if you see anything wrong with it please let me know, thank you**


	3. Chapter 3

You were sitting in the guild waiting for Erza to get back from a small solo mission.

You thought you were alone, It was pretty late so you didn't think anyone was there. Erza didn't have Mira watch you since she didn't think she would be gone long.

You then heard some rustling and jumped up steadying your breathing from the slight scare.

The sound came from the second floor, you weren't allowed to go up but just as you were about to go up you saw happy.

He had not seen you yet, he was trying to be sneaky but was failing. You tried not to laugh, but smirked at his failed attempt at sneaking.

You didn't know if you should follow happy or not, he had to have been sneaking around like that for a reason. A few seconds later curiosity overcame you and you silently followed him, careful not to make a sound.

Happy had flew to where Natsu was waiting for him a little down the road. You saw Natsu glance in your direction so you darted behind a bush, holding your breath, hoping he did not see you.

You let out a sigh as he looked back to happy and began talking excitedly. " that was close" you breathed

" now we have to go convince Lucy!" Natsu was hardly containing his excitement.

"But it's an S-class mission, she'll probably turn it down." Then it clicked, that's why happy was acting so sneakily.

However, it would be cool to go on a S-class mission You decided to step out of your hiding spot to confront them.

"Your going on a S-class Mission?"  
Natsu jumped at the sound of your voice and paled.

"Hey s-SoraH-how do you know about S-class missions" he stuttered turning around.

"Mira told me about them" you replied simply, Natsu sweat dropped.

"Please! Please don't tell Erza!" He begged

You bit your lip, still unsure "on one condition"

Natsu looked relieved. "Yes! Anything!"

"Take me with you." Natsu knew Erza would be deathly mad if he took You with him.

He noticed she had started to really care for Sora.  
But she would also be mad if Sora told her.

He weighed his options and saw that either way he would have a death sentence.

"..."

"Alright, meet me here tomorrow, I'm going to try and convince Lucy"

"alright, bye" you waved at him as you turned around and started walking back to the guild, you were surprised he agreed.

You had got back to the guild and sighed in relief as you noticed Erza wasn't back yet.

The next morning you made sure to get up before Erza.

You silently packed a bag and crept out of the house, careful not to wake up Erza.

"Why are we waiting here" Lucy asked her hands on her hips.

" we're waiting for her" Nastu replied smiling and pointing at you.

"Sora!? Erza will kill us!" Lucy exclaimed

"Relax, we better leave before anyone notices" you replied

You were sitting in the guild waiting for Erza to get back from a small solo mission.

You thought you were alone. It was pretty late, Erza didn't have Mira watch you since she wouldn't take long.

You then heard some rustling and jumped up steadying your breathing from the slight scare.

The sound came from the second floor, you weren't allowed to go up but then you saw happy.

He had not seen you yet, he was trying to be sneaky but was failing

You didn't know if you should follow happy or not. A few seconds later curiosity overcame you and you silently followed him.

Happy had flew to where Natsu was waiting for him a little down the road. You saw Natsu glance in your direction so you darted behind a bush, holding your breath.

You let out a sigh as he looked back to happy and began talking excitedly. " that was close" you breathed

" now we have to go convince Lucy!" Natsu was hardly containing his excitement.

"But it's an S-class mission, she'll probably turn it down." Then it clicked, that's why happy was acting so sneakily.

However, it would be cool to go on one. You decided to step out of your hiding spot to confront them.

"Your going on a S-class Mission?"  
Natsu jumped and turned a little pale.

"H-how do you know about S-class missions" he stuttered turning around.

"Mira told me about them" you replied simply, Natsu sweat dropped.

"Please! Please don't tell Erza!" He begged

You bit your lip "on one condition"

Natsu looked relieved. "Yes! Anything!"

"Take me with you." Natsu knew Erza would be deathly mad if he took Soria with him.

He noticed she had started to really care for Soria.  
But she would also be mad if Soria told her.

He weighed his options and saw that either way he would have a death sentence.

"..."

"Alright, meet me here tomorrow, I'm going to try and convince Lucy"

"alright, bye" you waved at him as you turned around and started walking back to the guild.

You had got back to the guild and sighed in relief as you noticed she wasn't back yet.

The next morning you made sure to get up before Erza.

You silently packed a bag and crept out of the house.

You were sitting in the guild waiting for Erza to get back from a small solo mission.

You thought you were alone. It was pretty late, Erza didn't have Mira watch you since she wouldn't take long.

You then heard some rustling and jumped up steadying your breathing from the slight scare.

The sound came from the second floor, you weren't allowed to go up but then you saw happy.

He had not seen you yet, he was trying to be sneaky but was failing

You didn't know if you should follow happy or not. A few seconds later curiosity overcame you and you silently followed him.

Happy had flew to where Natsu was waiting for him a little down the road. You saw Natsu glance in your direction so you darted behind a bush, holding your breath.

You let out a sigh as he looked back to happy and began talking excitedly. " that was close" you breathed

" now we have to go convince Lucy!" Natsu was hardly containing his excitement.

"But it's an S-class mission, she'll probably turn it down." Then it clicked, that's why happy was acting so sneakily.

However, it would be cool to go on one. You decided to step out of your hiding spot to confront them.

"Your going on a S-class Mission?"  
Natsu jumped and turned a little pale.

"H-how do you know about S-class missions" he stuttered turning around.

"Mira told me about them" you replied simply, Natsu sweat dropped.

"Please! Please don't tell Erza!" He begged

You bit your lip "on one condition"

Natsu looked relieved. "Yes! Anything!"

"Take me with you." Natsu knew Erza would be deathly mad if he took Soria with him.

He noticed she had started to really care for Soria.  
But she would also be mad if Soria told her.

He weighed his options and saw that either way he would have a death sentence.

"..."

"Alright, meet me here tomorrow, I'm going to try and convince Lucy"

"alright, bye" you waved at him as you turned around and started walking back to the guild.

You had got back to the guild and sighed in relief as you noticed she wasn't back yet.

The next morning you made sure to get up before Erza.

You silently packed a bag and crept out of the house.

"Why are we waiting here" Lucy asked her hands on her hips.

" we're waiting for her" Nastu replied smiling and pointing at you.

"Soria!? Erza will kill us!" Lucy exclaimed

"Relax, we better leave before anyone notices"

"Master! One of the S-class requests is missing!" Mira ran down the stairs, alerting anyone near.

Master makarove had nearly fell off the bar when he heard Mira.

"Where could it have gone, you don't think someone stole it"

There was a flash of lighting. "I think I saw a little blue cat last night. Followed by a kid"

Everyone looked up at someone on the second floor. He had yellow hair and had an evil grin on his face.

"Laxus! If you saw them why not stop them!" Mira glared at him, knowing that Sora would've somehow gotten dragged into that.

"How was I supposed to know it was happy, plus I didn't know there was a knew kid" he smirked

"You have to get them!"

Laxus looked back down at Mira "I have better things to do than chase down rule breakers" then with another flash of lightning he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

"I don't get why everyone gets so scared when we mention galuna island." Natsu grumbled.

You were at Hargeon port trying to find someone to take you and the others to Galuna island.

Natsu had explained that the mission was to break a curse on a place Galuna island, easy enough.

"Where do you think you're going?" You heard a annoyed voice behind you and turned around to see Gray.

"Gray?! What are you doing here" Natsu stepped in front of you and Lucy.

"I'm here to take you guys back to the guild, why else would I be here.

"You'll have to drag me back." Natsu retorted

Instantly the two wizards head-butted and Natsu's fists were on fire and th y began to fight.

"Are you people wizards?" A man in a boat interrupted.

"Yea, why" Natsu and Gray then stopped fighting.

"Are you here to try and break the curse?" He asked hopefully

"can you take us there!"  
The man in the boat nodded.

"Hold on-" Gray began but Natsu, taking his chance, punched Gray in the stomach knocking him out.

" why did you do that?!" Lucy shrieked

"If Gray comes back, the next person they're gonna send is Erza"

Natsu then shivered and hauled Gray into the boat

You didn't really notice what was happening, looking at the water you remembered some things you wished you could forget.

"Are you gonna get in?" Natsu's question jerked you away from your thoughts.

You nodded and got into the boat.

A few hours later you could see  
The island and a strange light at the top.

Natsu, who has very bad motion sickness, was leaning off the side.

" what's that weird light?" Lucy wondered aloud.

Before anyone could answer her the boat rocked roughly and you looked back to see a huge wave forming behind them.

"Um...guy's" they looked to where you were pointing.

Lucy shrieked and Then looked toward the man.

"Where'd he go!? Did he fall off"

You turned your head back to where the man should have been.

"Guys! We're going to tip over!"

"At least you aren't tied up" Gray yelled, no one had noticed he was awake until they heard him.

Before anyone could do anything a giant wave crashed into them.

You were pushed under the water and was struggling to get back up.

Deciding to try and you your ice magic push yourself up and try and find the others.

It had begun to rain and you could hardly see, you kept using your magic on the waters surface, but you could feel your magic power was low.

After a few minutes your magic was almost completely out and you collapsed on an island.

Lucy woke up on a beach, it was most likely evening. she called out to the others.

"Natsu!" "Gray!"

She got to her feet, brushing sand off her clothes.

Lucy found Natsu and Gray they started looking for you.

"We can't find Soria anywhere, if we lose her Erza will kill us." Lucy shuddered.

Gray looked over and saw something black

"Guys over there!" He shouted.

They ran over to you, but you were still out.

"She's out cold." Lucy bent down

"Well we better find the village" Natsu replied picking you up bridal style.

"Aye!" Happy shouted flying towards the woods.

An hour later they came across a circular wall made of wooden spikes.

"Who are you" someone called out from the top of the wall.

"We're wizards from fairy tail, we're here to help you" Natsu Yelled

"Show is your stamps"

Then Natsu Happy Lucy and Gray showed the their stamps.

"What about the girl"

Natsu looked down at you, still out

"She passed out but she's a member with us"

The two men disappeared and Suddenly the gates opened and Natsu stepped in.

After the village chief explained what happened they showed them a place to stay.

You woke up somewhere strange and you looked around the room

"Hey Sora" Lucy was sitting on a chair not to far away

"Where are we?" You asked rubbing your head, there was a dull ache.

"I woke up on the island and found Natsu and Gray, you were out though"

Remembering what happened you told Lucy.

"I guess I used up a lot of magic power" Lucy nodded getting up

You got up an followed her out of the room.

Natsu waved at you "Hey Sora, feel better?"

You nodded as you headed out the gate.  
You were walking through the woods when there was a weird noise and a giant rat appeared out of nowhere.

"Is that a rat?!" Lucy screamed

Before you could do anything It opened its mouth and shot out a weird gas.

Gray used his ice magic to make a wall but the gas went around it.

You looked over and suddenly you were inside something sitting next to Lucy.

It was one of Lucy's Celestial spirits.

After a few seconds it disappeared  
"My time has run out"

You looked over trying not breath in the gas, it smelled really bad.

The rat then stared to chase you, you started to run and saw a temple thing.

"Over there" you shouted pointing at it.

Then everyone started to run towards it.

Once inside you looked around, it looked old and it was falling apart, you wonders why it was on the island, but before you could do anything you heard Natsu.

"This floor looks like it could fall apart any minute" Natsu observed while stomping on the floor.

"Then don't stomp on it!"

Just the then floor cracked and before you could do anything it collapsed and you fell down through a hole.


	5. Chapter 5

You pushed yourself to your feet and looked around, you were in a big cave.

"Happy, can you fly us up?" You asked looking up to the top, it was really high up, you were surprised none of you got hurt.

"No, it's to high up"

"Well let's just follow this tunnel" Natsu then started to walk into a tunnel that you had not noticed before.

You didn't have any other ideas so you just followed him.

You could see an opening in the tunnel and you stepped into another cave, this one was bigger this time.

There was a huge ice block in the middle and you looked closer at it and froze.

As you looked closer at the ice, Inside it was a huge demon like thing.

Just then Gray and Lucy entered.  
You tore your gaze away from ice and looked back at Gray his eyes widening full of fear.

You had never seen Gray so Afraid and you were worried.

Gray stumbled and sat down on a rock, you knew Gray somehow knew about that thing, you just didn't know what.

"Gray.." Lucy began reaching out to put a hand on his shoulder.

"H-how is it here" he muttered his hands on his head.

"Don't tell me you know what that is" Natsu asked.

Gray then explained about his mentor Ur and the demon, which was named Deliora.

Just then you heard voices and you ducked behind a big rock, hoping the others found a hiding spot to.

three people walked in, one of them had doc ears, which you thought was weird.

They then began to talk about something called the moon drip to try and unfreeze Deliora.

When they left the cave, Natsu had somehow found a way out.

They decided to climb the mountain to the top, as it was glowing again.

You were following them farther behind thinking about what those people had said.

Just then you heard yelling and Lucy grabbed your arm and started to run.

Not knowing what was happening you looked behind your back an saw a tree, but it looked different a it was chasing you.

You stopped and turned back making a fire ball and threw it at the tree, hoping that it would stop, but it didn't do much, Then you used your ice magic and put ice on the ground, which you had seen Gray do making it slippery.

"Good job, let's run while we can" Lucy then grabbed you again and pushed you ahead of her.

The tree then got up and started to chase you again.

After running for a few minutes you stopped at a cliff and had no where else to go.

"What do we do now" you looked up at Lucy then at the tree, which was getting closer.

"I don't know, stay behind me"

Then a girl with dark pink hair appeared. She was the one who made the tree move, using marinate magic.

She started talking about things and love, but you were trying to find out a plan.

You decided to try and quietly make a way down to the bottoms of the cliff with your ice, since you and Lucy were cornered.

The girl then glanced at you.

"Looks like the kid is making an escape" Lucy looked behind her and tried to grab you, but it was to late.

The tree dolls arm extended and threw you into the air off the side of the cliff.

"Sora!" The ground under Lucy collapsed and she fell not to far down onto another ledge and jumped off, running to you.

You hit the ground, feeling a sharp pang in your leg.

Lucy then summoned one of her spirits and fought the other wizard.

You noticed Lucy pull out one of the keys you knew, it was Aquarius.

You noticed that there was water nearby, but Lucy was on the ground and wouldn't make it in time.

Pushing yourself to your feet you made ice in one hand and fire in the other.

"Lucy! Here!" You threw the ice then the fire, melting it forming water.

She nodded her thanks and summoned Aquarius, who used her water but swept you away with it.

Coughing, you got up and winced remembering about your leg.

"Lucy, learn to control your celestial spirits-" you gaze rested on Erza, who looked at you.

"Oh...hi..."

Happy then flew towards them and you winced again, sitting down.

You cooled your leg with some ice, you couldn't be weak, plus it already stopped hurting.

"Are you okay?" You looked up and saw Erza looking down at you with concern.

"Yeah, I just hurt my leg" you got back up again and Lucy leaded the way to the village.

When you got back to the village Erza made you stay inside a hut and went back out.

You didn't really know what happened after that, due to being confined to a hut. All you knew was that it wasn't fair that you were the only that was confined to a hut.

You had peeked out from the inside and saw Erza in a suite of armor that you had never seen before.

"Natsu, we're going to destroy the moon" Natsu looked at Erza to see if she was joking, but when he saw that she was serious he got all excited.

Erza then used one of her spears and had Natsu, using his fire, give it a boost.

You didn't really think it was going to work but, you were still curious. So you each red as the spear soared through the air, but before it got anywhere bra tell moon it hit this glass like thing and it shattered.

Erza then explained that it was a spell and In Fact the villagers were always demons, and that spell made them loose their memory of their true form.

They then had a party, which you couldn't go to because Erza confined you to the hut.  
But You snuck out of the hut anyway and met a few of the villagers, but had to quickly go back to the hut, as Erza was walking towards you and you sighed in relief as she didn't notice you.

"Why were you here" you looked up and saw Erza and tried to think of a solution. Just then when you saw Natsu enter you found one.

"they...they kidnapped me?" Natsu turned around and looked at Erza

"No we didn't, Sora said she wouldn't tell if we took her with us!" Natsu was sweating now.

When Erza turned ban to you, you just shrugged.

"Very well, all of you are to be punished, since Sora has already been confined in a hut master will have to decide hers"

You sighed in relief, knowing Master wasn't as strict and smirked at Natsu when Erza wasn't looking.


End file.
